Life's Ways
by Ski000Girl
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts didn't end the war, but resulted in a change of power deemed necessary by some and to others worthy of another war. It's up to two adults, just barely of age to perform a miracle as ordered, and save a community they hold so dear.
1. Prologue

"And I assume I don't have to remind either of you that you will perform this assignment as you would any other, giving your partner the utmost respect that they deserve?"

"Yes, ma'am," two voices blended together in a chorus.

"Good, now you are to begin immediately. Here are you assignment folders. I expect you to have read and memorized them within the afternoon, and I want you to start stage one as evening descends. Any questions?"

"No ma'am."

"Okay, good luck. I might say you'll need it, but I figure I know two gentlemen who will need it more than you."

"Agreed," the younger woman chuckled.

After the older lady disappeared to attend to another of her demanding duties, the man turned to his partner and said, "Remind me why I'm doing this?"

::

It had been a year to the day since the Battle of Hogwarts and the people of England's Wizarding Community remembered the end to a disaster that could have grown much worse. It was almost like it was imprinted on their eyelids. For those unfortunate souls who braved personal harm and stayed to fight it was that much more vivid.

While the war had ended, the prejudice that it brought had become even more prominent. Instead of being a world united by loss, they had been separated by blame and status. While prominent families like the Malfoy's and Black's were tried for war crimes and treason the world waited and watched. After months of testimony, verdicts began to trickle in and the new reformed Department of Magical Law Enforcement was hailed as hero's. For those such as the children of the new found criminals, life just got a bit more difficult. For anybody associated with the upper class of pure blood England life became down right unpleasant, as the new powers of the country began a witch hunt for anybody that didn't accept the new ways. For somebody who stood on mutual ground it would appear as if the Battle had not ended the war, just switched the leading powers over to the other side. After all history is written by the winner and the good side is always the one you are standing on.

As the two young individuals stepped through the doors of the One Year of Peace celebration, they entered an unsuspecting world of turmoil and longing. A place where they would turn to question who they were and where they belonged in this world. It wouldn't be an easy task that had been designated to them, but for those in the know, it was easily agreed upon that there was no two better people to reunite such a torn community.

::::::

a/n Please review. Updates come quicker when you do. Cheers


	2. Innocence

It had been an eventful evening for everyone involved. The Daily Prophet had even set aside a front page spread and two internal pages to cover the festivities of such an important day. For some it had been a day of celebration, to commemorate a year of peace but for others, those more directly affected by the war it became a day of remembrance.

For everyone who had attended functions they slept late into the morning. As reported by the Prophet, some celebrations ran into the wee hours of the morning. The Ministry's party was no exception.

Hermione rolled over and rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the last grittiness of sleep. The effort proved unnecessary because no sooner than she sat up did her bedroom door creak open and in crept her boyfriend with a newspaper curled up under his arm.

"Morning babe," he whispered.

"Is anybody else awake?" Hermione asked him, ensuring the whole time though that she kept her voice at a steady low volume as to not wake anybody else. They'd been officially dating for almost a year but that didn't stop any of the adults in the house from looking down upon them if they spent to much a lone time together. Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny were facing the same problem they were. How were you supposed to get any privacy when everyone went out of their way to ensure you didn't have any?

For Ron and Hermione the answer had come easily, while everyone else was sleeping.

Scooting over to the edge of the bed Hermione pulled back the covers and Ron kicked off his shoes and curled up to her.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked last night?"

"No, I don't think you did," she teased, although she had heard it from many people. One in particular caused her heart to flutter and her palms to grow damp. Something totally unlike herself, it was rather unsettling. Especially since it wasn't her boyfriend, but she wasn't going to tell him any of that.

"I wished I could have been with you last night. It was lonely. And now not being able to be seen with each other in public. Man it's going to kill me."

"I have to do it Ron. You know just as well as I do what a mess everything is right now. This is something I can fix, I know I can and if I walked away from it I'd feel so incredibly guilty."

"I know."

"God what time is it? I'm absolutely beat."

A snicker met her ears.

"Ron?"

"Well...ahh..."

"Spit it out."

"Fine it's 5:30."

"You have got to be kidding me. I just got to bed an hour ago. What did you have in mind coming and walking me at this ungodly hour? Did you have special plans that took more than thirty minutes to accomplish?"

"Well you never know," he said sheepishly.

"You are insane. I'm going back to sleep. You can stay or you can go. Whatever you do, please just be quite."

She rolled over so her back was facing him and whiled herself to go to sleep. It didn't come. She didn't hear Ron get up to leave but he didn't wrap his arms around her for the longest time. Sometimes she wondered about him.

As the sky gradually grew lighter outside her bedroom window but sleep still didn't come. Instead her mind was racing, replaying everything that had occurred the night before.

It had been a disaster of a day. A lot of the ceremonies had been scheduled for outside but like England was so prone to, dawn broke to a dark grey sky and wind blowing. By lunch time it became apparent that even if the rain did stop, there would be no way people could attend a festival outside without swimming trunks or full rain gear. You would have to be a duck, not a lady in fancy shoes or a man in his best robes to enjoy the festivities. The Ministry function had luckily been inside.

Doors were to open for dinner at 7:00 and the meal was to occur an hour later. With a ceremony of commemoration to follow. After that it was anybody's guess what was going to happen as the liquor began to flow and married men started dancing with their pretty young interns and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement jumped up on the stage and sang a throaty ballad to his mother. Yes, anything could happen at this sort of event.

The most unexpected part of the evening was the arrival of two sworn enemies, together. The lively chatter dropped instantly to a dull whisper as the doors parted and in walked a young pureblood an accused but cleared Death Eater escorting a stunning brunet. Camera bulbs flashed as heads swivelled to witness this unlikely pairing emerge. It was later reported by some people that high up members of the ministry had been heard saying that hell had frozen over or something of the like.

For some people this seemed like the worse possible thing. A death sentence for her. She had her whole life ahead of her. What about that Weasley boy? The poor thing he's going to be devastated.

And other's wondered yet again how the young man designated to kill the great Dumbledore was not rotting away in Azkaban, awaiting a day that would never come, his release. If only they knew that the reason he was standing before them with his enemy clinging to his arm was because of a deal. A deal that would save him mentally in some ways, but shatter his mental well-being in others. After all, how could you get out of being Hermione Grangers lover completely unscathed?

As Hermione tossed and turned in bed more memories flooded her conscience.

-Malfoy and her walking through the crowds, posing for a few pictures before moving on.

-Ron standing alone with a drink in his hand. Staring off in her direction. It took everything she had not to run over to him and kiss him, apologizing for making him go through this.

-Picking up small desert bites after a wonderful meal, all the while trying to balance a top heavy champagne flute as they prepared for the toasts.

-Walking up to the Head Table where she sat with other members of the Order as guests of honour.

-Malfoy receiving glares from both the light and dark side as he accompanied her to her seat. It appeared their job wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.

-Herself after midnight and after a few to many glasses of champagne. She was what some would call a lightweight and what Malfoy had so kindly dubbed 'To damn innocent for her own good.'

-Malfoy supporting her as they left the hall.

-Malfoy standing off ten feet from her as she puked her guts out in a flower garden.

-Malfoy dropping her fully clothed onto her bed and stormy away to his own bedroom.

No wonder she couldn't sleep. It was amazing she still wasn't puking up anything left in her stomach.

Hermione finally fell asleep as Ron began to toss and turn as he gently woke up from a peaceful sleep. As soon as he was completely alert he looked over at Hermione and laughed. He had to have been drunk as well as to not realize she was still clothed in her dress robes. His laugh sadly woke Hermione up and at that point she gave up on sleep. Her stomach also decided to give up it's contents without a second thought. As she pushed herself off the bed and launched herself for the door a knock sounded. Hermione wrenched open the door and with her hand over her mouth stumbled down the hallway for the bathroom. After she unloaded everything in her stomach she made her way back to the bedroom. All the way she could hear the horrendous laughter of the man, no boy she'd been forced to fake an interest in.

"Good morning Granger. I see that a new day hasn't brought you any relief from your binge drinking of last night."

"Screw off Malfoy," she chocked out. She didn't have the energy to come up with some witty comment to fire back at him. Sometimes it just really pissed her off that he wasn't rotting away in Azkaban. Instead they were made to share the second floor bathroom together like god forbid, brother and sister.

"Anyway as much as I'd like to join you we have a briefing with McGonagall in five minutes. I'm sure she's going to go over how untasteful it is for a hero of war to be falling all over her lover at a Ministry Function. Whatever, oh and before I go, Weasley don't you just love having to give up your girl to me? I have to thank you. Not many guys would have the dignity to let themselves be pulled through the mud and hung out to dry when they didn't even do anything."

Ron jumped out of bed and yanked at his wand but Hermione quickly stopped him.

"Five minutes Granger."

"So I heard. Oh and Malfoy."

"What?"

"Next time you so kindly throw me in bed, could you at least take my shoes off me? Thanks, it's much appreciated. I don't want a repeat of last night next time we have to do this," and with that she closed the door.

"Where were we?" Ron chuckled.

"You were just leaving," she said, gave him a peck on the cheek and then proceeded to find her everyday robes as he glumly left the room.

xxx.:.x.

a/n A bit confusing I know and I promise things will be explained in a later chapter. Quite possibly in the next one. Please review. Thanks to all that have. Now I have to go to work, so sorry to cut it so short.


	3. Flirtin'

a/n Sorry guys some language is going to bump this up to a higher rating. I should have just put the higher rating in the first place knowing me I can't seem to get through a longer fic without having a stronger rating. Anyway I hope you still read, it's just a few words in this chapter. I'll give you some warning if more stuff happens in the future. But from now on the rating is going to be M just to be safe. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

xxx.:.x.

Nobody had said it was going to be easy, nobody had said it was going to be this hard though. Hermione bolted around her now empty bedroom trying to make herself presentable to Professor McGonagall and anybody else for that matter that she may run into on her way through the crowded house. Really how many people were staying in the house at the moment? It was so crowded. When she'd accepted the assignment she knew the problems would lie in getting the people to accept a new way of life. One free of prejudice and blame. Not dealing with a killer hangover that was making her every movement feel like it was her last. If only she had time to go search out a Hangover Potion.

She ran into the meeting room on the ground floor with only seconds to spare and flopped down into a chair next to Malfoy completely out of breath. Maybe it was the night of partying but she figured it wasn't. She so badly needed to get back into shape.

Malfoy noticed as well because he commented, "Winded much, or are you just still bent out of shape after last night?"

"Screw off Malfoy," Hermione hissed.

Her comment didn't go unnoticed by McGonagall who had chosen that moment to walk in the door which she closed with a sharp click, "I sincerely hope you two aren't acting like that in front of the public eye."

"No ma'am," they both chorused.

"Good, now on to business. Last night I assumed went well from my vantage point. As far as I can tell you've caused quite a stir media wise and earned yourselves a spot as the top story in today's Prophet," McGonagall placed a newspaper on the beaten up table in front of them and proceeded to pace back and forth behind them as they read the headline _Good Girl Gone Bad? _

"You're kidding me," Hermione muttered.

"As bad as this may appear I have to assure you that this was factored into our plan. We knew change wouldn't occur over night. There would first have to be stages of shock and contempt. Now I don't want to see anything other than complete adoration between the two of you when you are out in public. I don't want to give them any hint of this being false. Over time they need to understand that neither one of you are changing sides. You are not influencing the others opinions or views, you are simply two young people who have in the past been divided but are now deeply in love. I don't care how you do it just do.

What this world needs to see is that while in the past there was two sides, now things need to and are going to change. People need to move on and I know that's much easier said than done and that's why you're here. For people to have an example to look up to. Draco you are a Malfoy. A family that has always stood up for it's pureblooded ways and was always Slytherin through and through, and for the longest of times that was nothing to be ashamed of. You need to re earn the respect your name so deserves from your peers. Hermione you are the picture of the Order. Muggle-born and smarted witch of her age as well as a member of the dubbed Golden Trio. I don't know if you two see it but you are the leaders of your generation. People look up to you. When they see that you have overcome your histories to partake in a relationship people never thought possible because of you being so drastically opposite they will see that their minor differences between say a co worker or a neighbour aren't so major. Strength comes in numbers. You need to unify the people before a step forward can be made. Together we stand, divided we fall. And you both know that the fall has only begun."

"Just as the hat said," Hermione mused.

"Exactly," McGonagall agreed.

Malfoy seemed to think both of them had gone mental, "Excuse me?" he managed to choke out.

"In fifth year," Hermione turned to him and explained, "When this all began, the hat warned us that at eleven years old we are sorted into our houses which is done by our characteristics. Some break the mould but most flourish. The thing was though that at that age and from then on a rivalry is built. Points, grades, Quidditch wins, life is all a contest between the Houses until you graduate. You leave school divided with what years ago may have been a rivalry but after seven influential years blossomed into a strong hate for people who are unlike you. The hat knew it was a disaster to segregate the students but it was his job. Something he had to do but that didn't stop him from first giving a warning which was to unite in battle or we will crumble."

Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye that McGonagall was nodding her head along as she spoke.

"It's a bloody hat," Malfoy exploded, "You got all of that out of a thousand year old battered piece of cloth?"

"Yes, and do you know what?"

"What?" Malfoy challenged with a sneer.

"You are more like Harry and Ron than you'd ever care to admit."

"Thank you," McGonagall breathed, "Isn't that exactly why we are here?"

"I am not like Potter and that Weasel-"

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly, trying to break up the looming fight.

"I will never understand your need to call him that. Oh wait maybe I do, is it because you're intimidated by him?"

"Pff, me intimidated by that red-headed oaf."

McGonagall pulled out a chair and sat down, clasping her hands in front of her and prepared herself for a long wait. It appeared that there was no way she was going to be able to break this up, she'd just have to let it run its course. After all, it was better they got this over with. She'd known it would happen but it had actually surprised her that they had been civil this long. It was better off though that they got everything out in the open now, in a dark isolated room away from the rest of society. It wouldn't be in anybody's best interest if this had exploded the night before or for that matter at any social event in the future. A lovers spat was one thing but this was different and couldn't be chalked up as one, especially if they were arguing over Hermione's boyfriend who wasn't the man she was standing with.

As much as McGonagall knew these spats would occur she had a confidence though that the two young adults were intelligent enough to put their pasts behind them in pursuit of a common goal. If things had have been different and Harry and Draco were made to be friends she didn't believe they'd be able to do it. For Ron and Harry their emotions got in the way and their hormones acted up. They always had the urge to fight and never realized what Hermione did at a very young age, people like Draco would always beat them with a wand but he had his demons. You had to first understand him but after that you would never have a problem with taking him out with one subtle jibe. Hermione was an intelligent young woman and knew what Draco's demons were and how to access them. Because of that she had the upper hand and the ability to win every time. Although at this point she was to emotional to use her power over him. From what McGonagall had seen of the night before it probably had something to do with her raging hangover.

"Don't you...you...dare call him that."

"Well, that's what he is, you just don't see it because you're going down on him."

"Oh is that what this is all about?" Hermione demanded hysterically.

"Yeah, your stupid need to defend him simply because you're fucking him."

McGonagall tensed at the strong language and the reference to what her former do-good student was doing behind closed doors.

"What makes you say that we've been-" she didn't get to finish because Malfoy was already waving his hands in the air and spitting out another venom filled sentence.

"When I knock on your door and it opens to reveal you two have been sharing a bed in the wee hours of the morning. Sneaking around Granger huh, never thought you had it in you. Especially with Potter down the hall and Weasley's dear mother up stairs. And wait, if you're sneaking about with him, how many other guys have you been with?"

"Guy's I've been with, what about you. Take a look in the mirror buddy because this is a perfect example of the pot calling the kettle black. Before you attack somebody else you might want to make sure that you're closets are clear. How many guy's I've been with," she shook her head, "I can assure you that-"

"I don't really want to hear you deny anything Granger."

"How am I supposed to say anything when you keep cutting me off. Besides did it look to you like Ron and I were doing anything. I was still in my dress robes from last night and my shoes which may I remind you again it would have been nice if you had removed. So do you honestly think we were doing anything, both fully clothed and should I remind you, sleeping?"

"You never know," he smirked.

"Oh get real Malfoy."

"I just don't see what you see in him."

"Oh for heaven's sakes of course you don't-"

"Exactly," he said triumphantly.

"Because you're a guy, and a stupid egoistic one at that."

McGonagall took everything she had said previously back. This would surely pass as a lovers spat. Why else would two people be arguing over their private lives?

"Well, at least I have some character, not that the deadbeat red head does."

"You could only wish that-"

"Don't ever say that I'd want to be him. You know full well that's a load of bull. You know what I think?"

"You can think, gosh Malfoy I never would have thought. Everybody stand up and give him a hand, he's done the impossible. Guess what I think, I think you're jealous," she finally got to give her two bits, "you've never been loved. You've only ever been with a girl to get with a girl and then you push them away before anything can happen. You're a coward and do you know what, I"m not the only one who thinks that. What type of person never falls in love? Maybe you don't see it but Ron and I love each other, and no we aren't sleeping together."

It took Malfoy a minute to come up with a retort but he never got it out because McGonagall abruptly stood up and said, "Know that you've got that out in the open I expect that you quit that mindless banter and stop flirting with each other. I'll be back in ten minutes. Go cool down and we'll finish this meeting in a professional manner," she walked out of the room and closed the door again. Leaving the two hot headed people to make the choice to use the next ten minutes to continue from where they left off, or to do as their former Professor said and cool off.

They didn't need to make that decision though, Hermione's gag reflexes did it for her. With a hand over her mouth she bolted for the nearest bathroom.

When she finally made it back to the room she regretted being stupid enough to come back. Malfoy was slouched down in his chair with his feet ever so elegantly resting up on the table top. A couple of rolled up pieces of parchment were resting on the farthest edge of the table and an array of new and used quills were scattered across the wood top.

"With how much you're throwing up Granger one may come to the conclusion that you're pregnant."

"Yeah and with how much you talk about me Malfoy I'm beginning to think that you might have a little bit more invested in this partnership than saving the world that let me remind you, you destroyed in the first place."

"Don't think so highly of yourself Granger," Malfoy muttered as McGonagall re entered the room and then suddenly went quite.

Hermione hated that she'd let their spat go on as long as it had. She was also mad at herself. She'd not stepped up and stopped it when she still had the chance. Instead she let her emotions get the better of her and that had fuelled her tongue to act in ways she was ashamed of. She was smarter than that. She shouldn't stoup to his level.

"Well, know that that's all settled are you two ready to discuss where this is going?"

After a couple of brief nods, McGonagall opened a couple of rolls of parchment and laid them before Hermione and Malfoy.

"As you can see between Ministry functions, charitable events and other such events I expect you to make appearances. Hermione I know you are on the guest lists of most of these and are encouraged to bring a guest. You need to make up your spot as the perfect power couple. Totally smitten with each other but know your place in society which resides very close to the top. Draco your family name will keep you there and Hermione your role in the war will help you for you as well. As you can see from last night, the papers are intrigued by you. It's knew and forbidden and they want every juicy detail of what they are characterizing as a scandal.

For now all I want to see is a budding relationship that people are first going to interpret as scandal and get themselves hooked on it. You know who fast gossip will spread. Then they will fall in love. After that it's the home stretch. Once they've come to accept and love what you are, two people previously divided but now in love and uniting those around them for a common goal, they too will be drawn in.

The past year I know Hermione you've noticed some discrepancies going on in the Ministry. People are fighting over things that shouldn't be fought over. You two can and will put and end to it. I know I've said it before and I can't stress it enough, you are ambassadors now for a world that we all need but some don't realize they want. Make us proud."

For the next hour the three poured over documents, articles and diagrams. Discussing what would be the best way to reveal such and such a thing, or how to break to the papers this subtle hint. Besides figuring out when each stage of their plan was to occur and what warning signs they needed to interpret that it was time to move to the next step they also worked out how their 'relationship' was going to progress.

"This is really where I want your input," McGonagall said, "and I know this is the awkward part. Up until know we've made this out to be just another job, now we need to make it personal and how you're going to do that."

For the first few weeks they decided it was appropriate to not have much physical contact when out in public. As far as the public knew they were still new to their relationship and so it would be understandable to have them seem unsure of each other and what to do in public. But as the days wore on it would become strange if at events they danced far apart from each other instead of holding each other tightly as if their lives depended on it. A shared kiss over a glass of champagne or desert and maybe a few months later a snogging session that got caught in a dark corridor. Anything that would prove them to be a real couple.

"I know what I'm asking of you isn't easy," McGonagall commented, " and Hermione please give my thanks to Ron. He's as much a part of this as you are and tell him I'm sorry that we have to put him through this. It should be him whose arm your holding at an event instead of pretending to be heart broken and angry with him. This won't be easy for him either."

Their meeting wrapped up not much longer after that. After a long winded warning about their behaviour, McGonagall finally dismissed them. Hermione's stomach was turning and it wasn't from hunger, even though it was after lunch time and she hadn't eaten breakfast. Malfoy and her went their separate ways without another word and Hermione went in search of a Hangover Potion that she knew somebody ought to have hidden away. Ten minutes later she was finally feeling clear headed for the first time that day as she sat down on the end of Ginny's bed which up until that point had been neatly made. Almost as if it hadn't been slept in the night before.

"How's that hun?" Ginny asked.

"Better, thanks so much."

"No problem," Ginny said as she flopped down on her bed and Hermione bounced around for a second before the bed returned to its usual calm. The two girls sat in silence, mulling over what they should talk about next. Both of them knew the next words out of their mouths would be monumental.

"Malfoy was flirting with me apparently," Hermione let out just as Ginny said, "I think Harry's going to propose."

Hermione's dilemma was forgotten for the time being as she squealed along with Ginny at her exciting news. After the squealing subsided Hermione leaned over and wrapped her best girlfriend in a warm hug, "I'm so happy for you. Merlin, I can't even begin to imagine how excited you must be. Your dream is finally coming true. How do you know?"

"I was searching through his trunk one night trying to find a sweater and I just kinda stumbled upon a small box."

"When was this, did you open it?"

"A couple nights ago and no I didn't open it."

"Good girl, he'll want to see your face when you see it for the first time."

After a lot more gushing about the state of Harry and Ginny's relationship, the conversation swung back around to Hermione's unsettling statement.

"What was that you were saying about Malfoy?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione said, trying to dismiss it with a gentle wave of her hand. Ginny would have none of that though. Hermione had endured her tale of finding the ring now she'd listen to Hermione's what was sure to be a dilemma.

"No, nothing involving Malfoy is nothing. We've both come to know that over the years. Now tell me."

"Ginny how am I going to do this? I agreed to do it without really thinking through what it all meant. I'm not going to be able to spend any time with Ron. You know how being with him around the here is frowned upon. The only place we got to go and be ourselves together was out. Now we can't do that because we are playing some huge messy break up. I'm worried how he's going to make it through this. I'm worried how I am. Within the next month Malfoy and I need to set up a snogging session that will get discovered at some event or public place and that's going to be a tough thing for me to do. Being around him makes me want to puke sometimes and now I have to go and snog him, in public. And I just know that's going to tear Ron apart. What guy is able to stand back as his girlfriend pretends to hate him and snogs another guy. We both know him, he's not the most patient guy. I'm just sick right now thinking of how jealous he's going to get as this evolves with Malfoy. I'm so worried he's not going to be able to take it. And now I'm being told by McGonagall of all people that Malfoy and I are flirting. Not in public, but when we are alone and allowed to hate each other."

"Oh hun," Ginny said, "come here."

Hermione scooted over and the two girls clung to each other.

"Sorry to ruin your happy moment."

"No way, you needed to get this out. How long has it been bothering you?"

"To long."

"Talk to Ron, explain to him how you feel. I know he loves you, he just sometimes has a peculiar way of showing it. He's crazy for you girl and I know that he isn't the talking type but try. If things don't work out then they weren't meant to be. He needs to stand by you and your decisions. That's what a real boyfriend would do. Now go talk to him. I want to hear how it goes afterwards," she patted Hermione on the back and the nudged her in the direction of the door.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione whispered, "but I have a feeling I may need a shoulder to cry on when this is all said and done."

"I'll be here, but let's hope not," she gave Hermione a smile which she tried but had a hard time returning.

Not long after that Hermione found Ron and Harry playing exploding snap. Interrupting their game caused the cards to explode in a puff of smoke and a string of choice words to come spewing out of Ron's mouth.

"Ron we need to talk," Hermione said abruptly.

"Hermione can't you see we're busy? Look what you made happen."

"I see that your busy but I'm your girlfriend and when I say we need to talk you better come."

When he still didn't move she added, "Would it have made any difference if I had come up to you and said let's go find a bed?"

"Mate you better go," Harry said.

Hermione hated playing the bitchy girlfriend card but what other alternative did she have?

"Fine, I'll meet you upstairs in a few."

"You know we aren't going to snog right?" Hermione clarified.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

As they walked up the stairs Hermione's heart broke a little bit more as they climbed each step. Ron wasn't standing beside her, nor was he trying to make any close contact with her. His hands had been roughly shoved into his pants pockets and he was slumping like a prisoner taking his last walk up to the executioners platform. How had they got to this point? Where he dreaded coming to talk privately with her this much? No relationship should be like this. At least none where they said they loved each other.

It was that thought that really got Hermione considering the hand she had been dealt and which cards to play next.

xxx.:.x.

a/n I hope that cleared some stuff up for you. Next up, the talk with Ron and Hermione. What do you guys think? Any improvements, what do you like, dislike? Please tell me I really want to know. Thanks.


	4. Confusion

a/n By this point you guys have probably seen HBP so what do you guys think? I can't believe it but I still haven't seen it yet. Very disappointed in myself. Enjoy. Oh and sorry if I confused anybody by changing the name. I really hated the original title couldn't think of anything better at the time. Again, enjoy!

:::::

The room had turned stifling hot over the past 20 seconds that they had been in it, and for the first time since their relationship began they experienced an awkward silence. Throughout all that could be heard was their laboured breaths and the shuffle of their clothing. Neither one of them took a seat, instead they made the unspoken agreement that this battle needed to be dealt with head on. Not nicely discussing matters as they sat comfortably.

"So, err what did you want to talk about?" Ron questioned glumly, raising his shoulders into a shrug as he did so and then letting them fall like a ten ton sack of dragon dung.

"This...us..." she stared down at the floor. How had it come to this? Where they had to corner each other to talk about stuff that should have come naturally. Something a little trust and comfort may have accomplished. What happened to their friendship? That question was the one that pained Hermione the most. If they broke up, which was looking more and more possible as the seconds ticked by, then would they leave on a bitter note? Would they no longer be friends? With that Hermione resolved that a little communication was her only hope.

Reaching for Ron's hands which he unwillingly gave up she clasped them between her own. Then using that connection, pulled him towards her. Once they were standing only inches apart Hermione's throat swelled up. You'd think at this close proximity he'd be able to look her in the eye and not hang his head. Her palms grew clammy and she felt his bitter cold hands between her own as she pulled them down onto the bed. She pulled herself back across the bed and sat up with her back against the wall. Ron mimicked her action.

Hermione titled her head to the side and rested it against Ron's shoulder and looked at their intertwined hands which lay lifelessly on his lap, "Talk to me Ron," she begged quietly, "I can't change something if I don't know what it is."

"It's nothing," he said crisply.

"Please, I want to know. This is tearing me apart seeing you like this. Talk to me baby."

"I can't," he said rather loudly and pulled back from her at the same time. Causing her neck to crash down a touch before her reflexes caught on and levelled it once again.

"What do you mean you can't?" she demanded, angered beyond belief at this point, "how can you say that?" she couldn't fix this thing on her own.

"What, you really want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I'm your girlfriend. I care about you so much and I want to know when something's bothering you. Whether its me or somebody else you should be able to discuss it with me."

"Fine I'll tell you."

"Good, spit it out."

"It's Malfoy."

There, she'd figured as much.

"I don't like it."

"Well, neither do I honey," Hermione said trying to calm him but to no avail. On second thought, how was she supposed to calm him when she needed it just as much?

"You don't even realize it's happening. You're so enthralled with what you're doing."

"Incase you've forgotten who I am, here's a brief update. When I get an assignment I do it to the best of my abilities on a bad day and push myself beyond my expectations on an average day. Whether it be a Transfiguration Paper in Third Year, breaking into Gringott's which might I remind you was doing the impossible or having a little snog session with Malfoy because it's an order I'll do it and do it well."

"That's exactly my point, you're snogging Malfoy."

"No, I'm not."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I don't want to be. I am though. Its like a potions essay, you don't want to do it but you trudge through it because you know as bad as it is, the consequences of not doing it is so much worse. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. It'll make you stronger in the end."

"That's bull Hermione. Stop quoting some self help book and look at the situation here. You're dating me and at the same time you've been given a job to go run around with, snog and finally play house with our enemy. Merlin Hermione, he should be rotting in Azkaban not running free and being told to kiss people. Especially you! It's disgusting!"

"Ron is there more to this than that?"

"No! What makes you say that?"

"You've just been bitter for a while now."

"Of course I'm bitter. Wouldn't you be if I was told to go off and make nice with Lavender Brown or Daphne Greengrass?"

It was a below the belt shot and he knew it but it had the affect that he wanted. It shocked some sense into Hermione who after mulling it over for a few seconds burst into tears. Throwing her head into her hands to cover her rapidly reddening complexion.

"Oh come here," he said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her trembling form into his own. Wrapping his arms around her he held her as she clung to him as if he was the last soul on earth.

"We're pulling apart," she hiccuped, finally voicing her fears, "I hate it. We used to be intimate and we're not now. And now we don't talk at all. Pretty soon there's going to be nothing left holding us up and it's all my fault."

"How can you say that?" he questioned her gently. Forgetting that only seconds before they were squabbling.

"It's amazing you've stayed around this long when I won't sleep with you. It's a guarantee to push any guy away," she hadn't been lying to Malfoy when she had denied any sexual encounters with Ron. Even though in the aftermath it appeared that it may have been easier if she had just agreed with him. It was to late now to change that, though in the future she'd keep it in mind.

"You're not ready. I can understand that. It's just when I sneak into your room in the middle of the night I want to see you get a bit more excited. We don't have to have sex but it would be nice to see you get a bit excited to see me instead of rolling over and falling back asleep."

She could blame the alcohol but that would be a lie. She had known full well what she was doing earlier that morning when she'd rolled over to get more sleep. She'd just assumed though that...she really didn't know what she had assumed. It was stupid and naive of her to not think about what he wanted. For 8 months he'd thought of her as she pushed him away after snogging. Not prepared for what was to come next. She was almost twenty years old for chrissakes and shouldn't have to feel guilty about getting intimate with her boyfriend of a year. After all with a foolproof method of contraception like they had it wasn't like she risked getting pregnant like a muggle school girl. It was that thought that had got her in so much trouble in fourth year after the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. She'd been so heart broken about the latest episode with Ron and so when Krum pulled her out the dance and into a deserted corridor she had let him take her innocence from her, right there in an empty classroom. The next morning had been the hardest to bear, knowing full well what her reasoning had been and hating herself for it. She didn't love Krum, she was just happy that for once somebody was smitten with her and paid her any attention. He was more mature than anyone else that she knew, especially Ron. Maybe it was his age or maybe it was because of his fame but she tried to push that thought away before it pulled her back down with it. With that one simple act it was like they'd made a special bond and in the end she only succeeded in loosing her dignity. As well as her heart to a boy who left the country not much after that.

She knew Ron wasn't going to be like that, but what worried her the most was the truth. He believed it to be true that she was still a virgin and that's why she was holding back. If only he knew how ironic it was. She wasn't ready to sleep with him because she wasn't a virgin any longer. How could she explain that to him? Especially after she'd never denied being a virgin.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered to her. The warmth of his breath tickling her ear.

"Nothing much," she replied, then hating herself for saying that. Wasn't she just the one who said they should be honest with each other and talk? She knew that she couldn't give him honesty right then. Maybe someday he would understand what had pushed her to give herself over to one foreign Quidditch Player, but for now she could give him something he wanted, "I think I'm ready," she murmured to him as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure?" he questioned her. Her intent hadn't been lost on him.

When she nodded he wasn't quite sure if she really was or if she just was trying to make him happy. It would only cause another fight if he tried to stop her though. Didn't they say go to bed and solve your problems there? That was some advice he was willing to take.

xxx.:.x.

Two days later Hermione walked through the door that had been held open for her, "Thank you Draco," she drawled, his given name feeling foreign on her tongue and a little bit forbidden, but they couldn't continue on with calling the other by their surnames. That was a guarantee to draw attention to them in the bad sense and they couldn't afford to be anything but genuine.

The maitre de smiled warmly at them and they greeted him politely before he showed them to their table.

It was a fancy restaurant. White linen table clothes adorned all the tables that had been arranged in the room with enough space for foot traffic. Folded cloth napkins rested above the place setting and goblets sat gleaming. Awaiting their moment to be filled with the customers chosen strong elixir.

It was a warm summer evening and so Hermione had neither a shawl nor a cloak to drape over her chair which Malfoy had pulled out for her and then gently eased back in. He then proceeded to his seat not across from her, but directly to her right. And so it began.

The hardest part about a task like this wasn't the physical stuff. They both were smart and experienced enough to know when a moment called for a touch or a smile. No, it was the talking that they were both nervous about. They'd never carried on a civil conversation together that hadn't ended in a fight. Come to think of it, they'd never shared a civil conversation before this assignment. At the Ministry event it had been okay. Other couples around that they visited with resulted in an ease on their duties. Now though they were alone. What could they discuss? They very well couldn't talk about their own lives because they so blatantly opposed the story they were unveiling. They'd discussed it earlier and had come to the conclusion that their best option was to do the whole silence thing, but completely happy with it. Instead of using words they'd touch hands and smile and occasionally talk. Giving off the aura that they were generally just happy to be in the other's presence.

As the waiter came around for the first time they ordered drinks and appetizers. Malfoy had said that the portions were large so as to not fill up before their meal they had decided to share their appetizer. It was a romantic thing to do but that's not why they'd done it.

They sipped their wine, commenting on the taste and age of it as they waited for the meal to come. Some places took to long and the patrons were starving by the time their plates were lain before them, others to quick. Where it felt like you weren't welcome and the restaurant staff just wanted you to dine and dash, freeing up another available table. This place was neither. It was obvious you paid for the experienced staff as much as the meal.

After their plates had been cleared the waiter enquired about dessert or coffee. They glanced at each other and both shook their heads no in unison. How was anybody supposed to indulge in sweets after a meal like that? After paying for their evening they walked out into the night. The street was almost deserted except for a few teens-obviously just released from a year of imprisonment at school-jacking around outside a darkened store front. They walked down the street, enjoying the relief from the hot afternoon.

"Let's get some ice cream," Hermione said out of the blue.

"It's closed Granger," he replied, once again reverting back to her surname, "besides I thought you said you'd eaten to much already?"

"You can never be to full for ice cream. And I didn't mean here," she pointed at the darkened ice cream shop that they had walked past, "I know a place that'll make you forget anything."

"Where?" he enquired, only slightly curious, "and did you say anything?"

"Yup, I'll show you," she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the now deserted street in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. They pushed their way through the crowded pub, feeling only slightly out of place in their good clothes, but then finally made it out onto the crowded muggle street. People pushed past them on their way for an evening walk or for a late night drink.

High above them a few bright stars could be made out. A rarity in the middle of such a massive city. It was definitely a different world they'd stepped into. Hermione was thankful that neither of them had been wearing cloaks. It would have made it so they no longer blended into the late night crowd dressed in muggle garb.

"What's the point of this Granger?" Malfoy asked, "None of us are going to be out here to see us and that's why we're doing this," by us he meant wizards but she understood that without any needed explanation. He seemed a little less than his usual assertive self out there in the muggle world. Almost squeamish she figured if she had to pinpoint it, maybe a touch vulnerable. That could have been because of being alone with her or just because he was on unfamiliar and un-liked turf.

"I want ice cream. You're with me and so you get dragged along for ice cream. Kapeesh?" she grinned.

"You did not just say kapeesh?" he raised an eyebrow masterfully and looked at her.

She doubled over laughing and he couldn't help but glance at the creamy white skin that had overflown out of the top of her dark dress. Meanwhile the city moved on and people brushed by them, even at this hour still in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Really I thought I just did. Are you coming or not?" she looked at him sternly.

"You really don't do well with any amount of alcohol do you?"

"What makes you say that? I'm as sober as a pig on his way to becoming bacon," she grinned at her ability to come up with such a line and then broke down again, "did I really just say that?"

"Sadly I heard it as well. Now let's go find that ice cream place."

She giggled all the way down the street and it felt good. For once she wasn't made to be the responsible one. She wasn't drunk. Maybe a little bit tipsy but nothing more but it felt wonderful to act her age again. Instead of being all proper as she accepted a drink from a black tie event.

Once inside the little ice cream parlour which was decorated circa 1950 they ordered hot fudge sundaes from the girl who came to their booth and Hermione requested at the last minute, "Oh and marshmallow as well."

"Of course," the girl not much younger than themselves looked at the couple with a weird glance. Yes, in the muggle world it was pretty uncommon for two people of such a youth to be dressed up as they were and out for ice cream. It wasn't so uncommon to see adults though, but really they weren't any more than teens themselves.

"Marshmallow, what are you trying to ruin my sundae?"

"No, it's amazing. Just you wait," she said in a mocking tone and then she leaned back against the red vinyl booth and looked out the window with a sigh. It was hard to see out to the street. The florescent lights created a mirroring effect on the windows and so she had to squint through her own reflection to see the sidewalk.

"So how did you find this place?" he asked her trying to break the icy silence between them.

"Well, I had to get to Diagon through the pub and so we always took the underground to the station a few blocks from here. One day it was an especially hot morning and so we stopped here. It was something like nine in the morning and we'd just eaten our breakfast but my Dad pulled us in for ice cream. It kind of became our tradition every year. Sort of like my going away celebration.

Malfoy had never done something like that, having a day of good bye before he left for Hogwarts much less ice cream at nine in the morning as urged by his parents. Her explanation made sense though, but now that he thought about it, it seemed like a stupid question on his part. Of course she was muggle born, how else was she supposed to get into Wizarding London if she was underaged? He'd never thought about it before. His parents had always just apparated him along.

The girl walked over to them with a tray balanced between her right palm and her hip. On top of the tray were two tall sundaes heaped with ice cream, whipped cream, their chosen toppings and a bright red cherry on top.

"Two Jack and Jill sundaes," the girl said.

Hermione nodded her approval but Malfoy just stared blankly at the girl like she'd gone nutters. When the girl had moved safely out of earshot Malfoy exhaled and cursed, "You have got to be kidding me. This crazy concoction has a name? Other people like it, no wait have even thought of it to try it?"

She nodded eagerly as she reached for her long spoon and scooped out a gooey glob of creams, "Mmm," she said teasingly as she devoured the first scoop, dropping a splash of it off her spoon. And as luck would have it, it landed right on her cleavage, "Bugger," she cursed under her breath but then scolded herself. At least it didn't ruin her dress. She reached across the table to the metal dispenser and freed a couple of bleached white paper napkins which she then used to clean her skin with. After she had finished she looked up to see Malfoy staring out the window like she had been earlier. At least he hadn't stared at her wiping her cleavage. That would have only made it even more uncomfortable.

They finished their dessert with little to no talk and then paid and left. Setting off walking down the street looking for a place they could apparate from, as to not have to go all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Back at the house they went their separate ways, both of them confused with how their night had unfolded. By the end of it Hermione found herself not acting that they were on a date but letting things go just as they did. It confused her and frightened her terribly because there was no way she felt for Malfoy like those actions hinted at. Great, things just got a little bit more confusing.

The one thing that they knew for sure was that she was going to make the first move tonight, and so without even stopping in her bedroom to pick up a change of clothes she made her way in the direction of his bedroom. The door swung open without a sound and she tiptoed in. With only the light from the moon outside to guide her. It wasn't enough though because she tripped over something and went flying across the room. Thinking she was going to do a face plant onto the floor she braced her hands in front of her, and landed on something soft and warm.

"Ouff," it grunted, then moved underneath of her, "what, you couldn't wake me first? Had to jump on me?"

"Of course not," she said disapprovingly, "maybe if you cleaned up the junk of your floor a girl could sneak in quietly. Alas I don't think I'll be able to come back ever again," she flirted.

"Well, when you put it like that I guess it wouldn't be a problem to tidy a few things up."

"I may reconsider my initial verdict then," she teased him, happy at last that things were pointing in the right direction with them.

"I'll be waiting for it Madame Forewoman," he said and then rolled her off of him and started to kiss her, "I'm glad you came," he said between kisses.

"So am I," she murmured.

"How did it go, do you want to talk about it?" he enquired.

The significance of his question wasn't lost on her, he was trying, but she shook her head no, and because it was dark she also said, "You know, I'm good. We both know what happened and I know you really don't want me to go over the nitty gritty details so I'll just leave it at that. It was dinner with Malfoy, what can you expect?"

And he was content with her answer, or maybe just preoccupied with her dress which he had just noticed she was wearing.

xxx.:.x.

a/n Well I know you are probably thinking that Hermione was a bit to open minded with Malfoy and they aren't acting in character but how I'm justifying this is that you never see Hermione and Malfoy interacting alone in the books. Harry is always there b/c it is his story and so who's not to say that she wasn't playing up her hate for Malfoy just because the guys were around. Malfoy seems to avoid her in the books and so if you read into that he's either scared of her or there's something more. As JK has said its probably the former but I'm a bit upset with JK's reasoning about Malfoy. She said that he's a really troubled guy who is not a nice person no matter what anybody thinks. I for one believe that she shouldn't underestimate him. I know it's her books and all but the books are all about good and evil and the fine line between so shouldn't she herself the writer of these books know that Malfoy isn't a one side evil character like his rival Harry makes him out to be. Now that I've had my rant that you may or may not agree with or even understand and I've finished saying that the author knows nothing which is a really horrible thing to say because it's completely untrue for every other aspect, I hope you see where I'm coming from as portraying these characters like I do. I hope you don't think it's to un-canon and that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear your thoughts. Cheers


	5. Cupboards

Life over the next couple of weeks proceeded on at a bumpy pace. Everyone had their good days, but the bad ones were the ones that were remembered.

Hermione and Malfoy's relationship had progressed rather strangely since their first dinner date. On weekends the couples could be seen frequenting the fancy restaurants of the Wizarding World, pubs and occasionally a performance or a function. During the week though at work they would bump into each other at the ministry and that's when things got a little dicey.

It was early on a stifling hot Monday morning in the middle of August when the lift doors opened for Hermione, admitting her into a confined area with a group of strangers. On closer inspection she recognized one of the ladies from the floor below her and at the very back of the lift, Malfoy!

He had his head down and was scanning over a pile of parchments he had in his arms and didn't see her. It was apparent though that she had seen him and so she had to do something.

"Excuse me," she muttered, pushing her way through three people to get to Malfoy, "hey you," she said sweetly, but still managing to startle him in the process.

The parchments he had in his arms flew into the air and floated to the ground. This resulted in a string of curse words coming out of his mouth and both of them diving down to pick up the mess.

"Here," Hermione said, shoving a fist full of now crumpled rolls into his hand.

"Morning," he grunted.

A little taken a back by his strained greeting she mumbled back, "Well aren't we just a brilliant ray of sunshine on this gorgeous day?"

He glanced over at her with a raised eye brow and it took her a second to get the hint, "Damn," she cursed under her breath. Only loud enough for him to hear.

They'd been urged to within the next few weeks have a fight like any new couple would. The date or location hadn't been laid out for them but left up to them. Apparently Malfoy figured he could run the show. The topic of the fight was not left to them though.

They'd been in meetings for weeks trying to come up with a team of people something pointless to fight over. It seemed rather ironic to the two enemies that people had to decide for them what to disagree about. In the end their reasoning had been explained in quite simple terms to them. If permitted to just argue who knew where their emotions would take them. It was always back to that emotion thing. Another problem was the topic had to be rather pointless. If it was a strong issue than it might get people once again picking sides.

As the lift doors opened up on Malfoy's floor he excited, but not before pulling Hermione along with him. Startled she tripped over her feet and jogged to keep up with his long strides. Now how to get this thing started?

Her hand shot out and grabbed the back of his cloak. He spun around with a look of pure hate on his face which made Hermione instantly recoil. Merlin sometimes she forgot who's side he was on anymore.

"I can't understand you sometimes," he started out in a quite voice, but let it ascend in volume as his sentences began to flow.

They'd decided to make her out to be the bad guy in this fight. Any support Malfoy could get at the moment was much in his favour.

"I swear it won't happen again," she cringed at the words, and at the assortment of eyes peaking over cubicles to see what the commotion was all about.

"How can I trust you?"

"I wouldn't do it on purpose, do you really think I'm that stupid? It was an accident."

It was a rather awkward spat where neither of them knew what to say next. After a few more minutes of standing pointing fingers at the other, Hermione threw up her hands in disgust and spun on her heels. She made it as much as four steps before she was spun back around and felt lips come crashing down on hers. God damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen. They'd agreed to talk it out first before they started to snog, not this. What was he thinking? She chuckled to herself, of course he wasn't thinking, he was Malfoy after all.

She couldn't let her hate get in the way of the assignment, so she threw her arms around his neck and pushed her hips into his. After one steamy kiss she pulled back and glanced over at all the people who were unsuccessfully trying to pretend like they weren't watching, "Let's take this somewhere more private," she said and pulled him back down the corridor.

It seemed rather schoolish to find themselves a broom closet but they had little other choice. Hermione didn't like not working by the plan and this was exactly why. If they made it out that they were just going around being intimate that would loose them a lot of respect from the older generation. If they didn't show any of that passion then their motives would be questioned.

Once the door was safely closed behind them, Hermione upended a bucket and plopped herself down on it and proceeded to sulk. Her head was spinning. Malfoy had kissed her! It was the strangest thought and one she never thought she'd ever have run through her brain. Her reaction to his lips on hers had been strange. Instead of disgust she'd felt almost...almost...oh dear god, not turned on. She cringed at the thought and then the reality came crashing into her. Malfoy and her had just made out in front of his co workers and to top it all off they were now hiding in a broom closet like a couple of teenagers.

"Merlin, we're going to get fired, we're going to get fired, we're going to get fired for that stunt," she repeated over and over until Malfoy threw up his hands in the dark and threatened to hex her if she didn't stop.

Hermione wasn't scared of him though, instead she was scared about what her boss was going to think. It was quite likely that by know the news had reached him. Whoever said gossip spread like a wildfire at Hogwarts never set foot in the Ministry. It was insane how quickly bad news found it's way around to every desk.

"I can't believe you did that. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, not here. We were supposed to get caught in a back corridor of a pub after to many drinks, not here, not at work!"

He'd had enough of listening to her and so he did the only thing that he knew would shut her up. He kissed her.

"Malfoy get off me," she wanted to scream it but didn't for fear of someone hearing out in the corridor. With her palms on his chest she shoved him back from her. Although her size compared to him did very little. Only managing to separate them by a few measly inches, "what are you insane?" she managed to choke out. Her head was so foggy she couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened. There was no explanation for what he had just done. Behind closed doors the just had to give the impression they were doing something, not actually do it, "I can't believe you."

Before she knew what was happening again he had his lips pressed up against hers and this time she didn't pull away. Even though all of her senses were screaming at her to do exactly that.

After a minute she pushed him away, harder this time and succeeded. He stumbled backwards, loosing his balance and going down hard on his rear.

"You're an asshole," she coughed as she tried to wipe her mouth clean, "Merlin I just want to go brush my teeth," she sent the jibe screaming his way. She didn't have to worry about appearing frazzled as she exited the closet, she was.

She made it to the bathroom on her floor before her stomach heaved and she threw up her breakfast of raison toast and apple. What had he been thinking? How was she going to explain that to Ron? The answer came to her without much thought, she wouldn't! There was no way he'd understand. Following that thought came a burning wave of guilt that made her lean over and throw up again into the toilet.

What was she supposed to do now? Ever since the start of this assignment she'd been going home at night and not exactly lying to Ron, but not telling him the truth either. It really pained her because after all hadn't she been the one to insist that they tell each other everything. Here she was not telling her boyfriend that her fake boyfriend kissed her, that they went out for ice cream after their instructed date and when they danced together she felt herself being drawn closer to him.

Ron and her had despite all of that become closer, at least in her opinion during the previous month. Maybe it had something to do with their new found intimacy which really couldn't harm their relationship. Now things were beginning to go back down hill, where once the downward spiral began she feared there was no stopping it. What cards did she have left to play that could save them. She'd already played all of them that she could think of.

By now she was quite sure her stomach had calmed enough for her to go back to work. As she opened the stall door, the bathroom door slid open and in walked a lady of about ten years her senior. She made her way over to the sinks and looked in the mirror as she adjusted a contact lens. Hermione knew people had been saying stuff about her but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was.

"So I hear you and the Malfoy boy have been getting it on downstairs."

Oh that's right, she was a big mouth.

"Apparently good news travels fast," Hermione tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I have to tell you he is mighty fine. Never seen a body quite like his on any of my men. If you're ever done with him give him a push in my direction. I'll keep him company in the dead of night."

And she apparently was a slut. No biggie though.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione muttered as she performed a spell that scrubbed her death for her.

Back at her desk Hermione saw a folded piece of parchment tucked under her ink bottle. She pulled it out and carefully unfolded it. As she had suspected, Malfoy's elegant script stared up at her.

_We need to meet in private. Lunch time. Back at the house. _

There was no signature but there didn't have to be. She knew right away who'd sent it. The whole focus on a private meeting would have terrified her if he'd said some other place except the house. There they it was obvious they were going to discuss how to deal with the unexpected change in plans.

It's said that time fly's when you're having fun. Hermione felt like cursing whoever said that stupid little quote in the first place as she all to soon wondered into the downstairs meeting room at a quarter after twelve.

"You're late," a voice chided her from the darkened corner of the room. The door closed behind her and she saw that he had his wand out. Not liking the darkness she too pulled out her wand. Pointing it at all the candle brackets along the walls. Little orange flames began to flicker, casting an eerie glow across the room which resulted in some strangely shaped shadows that would haunt a regular persons worse nightmares. Instead they comforted her. After being in a world with no electricity for almost a decade now she found it peaceful to sit in a room surrounded by such an old way of lighting. There was nothing romantic about florescent lighting. That thought caused her to mentally shake her head, throwing away that horrid thought. What was she thinking, thinking that candles made a romantic atmosphere? Especially here and now with Malfoy sitting across from her in the empty room. She was pretty sure the house was empty so it didn't really matter whether the door was closed or not, but after what had happened in the broom closet she didn't want romantic and Malfoy to come within a paragraph of each other.

"Well, are you going to sit down," he remarked at her frozen stance.

"Yeah," she pulled out a chair and sat down on the hard wooden seat. Whoever thought that a flat bottomed seat was comfortable was beyond her. Crossing her legs she stared down at her raised shoe, unable to look him in the eye once again. They'd made a lot of progress over the past two months. Before that morning they'd been able to pass each other in the corridor without wanting to rip the others throat out. They'd even been on a first name basis in meetings. Now all that changed as they flew backwards exactly two months.

Hermione was embarrassed beyond belief, almost more than she was angry. The one thing that toped both of those emotions though was confusion. What had exactly happened and why? Always the one wanting to know the truth, this plagued her even more.

Malfoy wasn't going to give anything away at this point because he slipped back into his cool professional manner, "McGonagall's not here, I checked when I arrived but I think we need to run this all by her."

"I agree," Hermione forced herself to forget about what had happened and resume with the task at hand.

"Okay, I've been looking over the files and such and I see that a date two weeks from today has been stared. Do you have any idea what that's about?"

"No, what's the date?" she enquired, a bit curious now.

"September 3, it doesn't ring any bells and it's right in the middle of a low period. Summer's over by then so there's really no big things going on at that point and really I can't think of anything that's going on."

"Neither can I," she said as she wondered how he was so calm around her. She herself could feel the sweat dripping down her back, making her squirm in her uncomfortable seat. One of the candles directly behind Malfoy flickered and then suddenly went out and Hermione forced herself to focus on what Malfoy was saying.

"We'll just have to remember to ask her next time," he resolved and shoved that piece of parchment away from him.

Their lunch break ended not much longer after that and they returned to work. Arm in arm they rode the lift together. Malfoy getting off first, giving her a quick peck on the lips before he scurried out the closing door. Hermione raised her hands to where his lips touched her skin and felt the heat radiating off of the spot.

For the rest of the day the date September the third plagued both of them. Hermione searched through her calendar and then the Ministry events schedule trying to uncover what the significance of it was, both causing her to come up empty handed.

They hoped to have better luck that night back at the house but McGonagall never stopped by. A week went by without her checking in and even Harry and Mr. Weasley commented on her absence. Things were really getting strange.

Without anyone else's guidance Hermione and Draco continued on as per usual. On Hermione's part she felt even more nervous to be around him sometimes because she couldn't help but wonder what had fuelled him to kiss her.

Summer days began turning into fall nights, bringing with it a time that made Hermione feel rather nostalgic. In less then a week every young wizard and witch would make the journey to King's Cross Station where they would embark on another eventful year at Hogwarts. It was a fact that always managed to make Hermione a little bit teary eyed. Those seven years had had no shortage of adventure and as horrible as some of them were she couldn't imagine it any other way. She sometimes stopped to wonder on a cold morning if the students were waking up and huddling back under their covers trying to stay warm. Or what the students did after class ended. Her experience of Hogwarts had been a bit different from most and she couldn't help but wonder what an average person did to entertain themselves. She had either been in the library or chasing some bad guy around, saving the world. Or better yet, chasing Harry and Ron around so they didn't get killed or worse in her eyes, expelled!

If only she'd known at the time that there was no way Harry was ever going to get expelled. It would have taken a lot of stress off of her and not made her seem so much of a do-gooder. In the end though it was probably a good thing. They put themselves in some pretty iffy situations even when the threat of expulsion still hung over their heads. Imagine what they would have done if they had have had the go ahead. On second thought, could they really have got into any more trouble.

The day before the train was scheduled to leave from Platform 9 3/4 McGonagall appeared in the doorway of Hermione's bedroom. She and Ron had been curled up on her bed together and thankfully they hadn't been making out. They'd instead just been talking, thus the reason why the door had been left open.

"Sorry to interrupt," McGonagall said, causing both of her former students to jump up off the bed.

"No problem at all Professor," Ron stammered.

"Please not the Professor thing again. I am no longer your teacher, but a peer."

Ron blushed and then turned to Hermione who had also struggled with calling the Professor by her first name. Although over the past two months she'd overcome that.

"What can we do for you?" she asked.

"I need to discuss something with you if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," Hermione followed her out the door and down the stairs.

After all three of them were seated around the table McGonagall began, "Things have been moving along quite well I hear. I've been into the Ministry a few times, one time in particular I believe right have you had a little disagreement. You caused quite the stir, more with your reactions afterwards though I must say. Very good, that could have backfired on you but you handled it well. Now onto a more bitter note. Things have been rolling along for the past few months but I think it's time to step things up a notch. We need to show people that this isn't just some passing thing. That you're really here for the long run."

"And how are we supposed to accomplish that?" Malfoy questioned.

"I assume you've been reading through the agenda?" she questioned.

"Yes," the both nodded, "Speaking of which, September 3?"

"Ahh," McGonagall smiled, "I'm glad you noticed it. That is the day when I want you to begin executing the next stage of this plan. Up until now you've just been close. Now I want to see you take this to a whole other level. On September first you two will begin by..."

:::::

PREVIEW:

"Send me back to Azkaban, or better yet kill me know. There is no way this is worth this. I won't do it. No way! Azkaban can't be any worse than this hell hole. I promise I'll suffer in quite. Not a word out of me, just please no!"

a/n please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like and especially where I can improve. Cheers.


	6. Now?

"Send me back to Azkaban, or better yet kill me now. There is no way this is worth this. I won't do it. No way! Azkaban can't be any worse than this hell hole. I promise I'll suffer in quite. Not a word out of me, just please no!"

With Draco's response still hanging fresh in the air, Hermione stood up, sending her chair flying backwards. He couldn't do this, what about her? This was getting far more serious than she had ever dreamed it could get, and so soon. Maybe McGonagall wasn't as sane as everyone thought she was. It was becoming more and more apparent as she continued talking that she was off her rocker.

Not being able to take it anymore Hermione finally put her foot down, "I am not doing that. Is that understood? I don't care how well it will unify the Wizarding World or even if it will bring Merlin himself back, I am not doing it. Think of something else, anything and I'll be happy to resume my role in this assignment. Until then though, count me out," she really didn't know what had overcome her, but the look on McGonagall's face said it all. She had fallen out of the elder witches favour. Oh well, she didn't have much but she at least had her self respect still.

Up the stairs she bounded and without a seconds hesitation she burst into Ron's bedroom. Just as she had suspected he was laying in the same position as she had left him. At the sight of his flustered girlfriend he bolted upright, "What happened, is everyone okay?"

"Hold me please," was all she managed to get out before she crumpled into his waiting arms.

He gently lowered her down onto the bed and then he curled up beside her. She fit perfectly in the little nook his body created and he moulded perfectly around her trembling form. It was not often Hermione crumpled like this and it worried him. What had McGonagall said? Or had it been Malfoy? If it was the latter he would not rest until he had ensured that that piece of filth was back where he belonged. Right next to his cronies in a dark, damp and deadly cell in Azkaban.

"I can't do this anymore Ron, I can't," she whimpered.

Her body was trembling and so to counteract it he pulled her closer towards him. Things had taken a turn for the better for their relationship as summer had drawn to a close. They were talking more and showing each other their love instead of just saying it was true.

"I'm betraying you. Ever day I hurt you and it kills me. You don't deserve this. You are nothing but sweet and caring and all I do to repay you is go off and snog Malfoy."

When it was put like that she did have a point, but for some reason the last few months had changed him. When her assignment had started he would have done anything to stop her from following her orders. Now something had changed. Maybe he'd grown up over the summer or maybe it was that once he actually took the time to look at her, it was painfully obvious that she didn't enjoy running around with Malfoy. Whatever the reason was he found himself telling her, "Don't give up. You've come so far. Have you read the papers recently? What you're doing is actually having an effect on people. Don't give up just because you've hit a tough patch. I know you, you'll regret it one day if you look back and realize you didn't give it everything you've got."

"I have though, I'm burnt out. I can't put anything more into this," she protested, although quite lamely in his opinion. It was almost as if she was trying to justify quitting to herself, rather than to him.

"Hermione, if it's me you're worried about, well I'm fine. I've made it through this far and so have you. You're doing a good thing and I love you for your selflessness. I'm not going anywhere. I love you enough to wait around for you while you go off and save society from themselves, because Merlin knows they wouldn't take so kindly if it were Harry or I who had to go out and play house with Malfoy."

This earned him a small chuckle from Hermione. It was short and quite but definitely there.

"That's my girl, now what got you in this tizzy in the first place?"

Whatever it was, it had to have been pretty awful. She'd never reacted like this before to any assignment. Instead she barely flinch, hold her head high and walk into battle with the motto no fear pounded into her brain.

"Just hold me, I've already informed McGonagall that I'm disregarding orders. I don't know what that means for me, but for Draco it means he's going to Azkaban. We were both on the same page, we've had enough."

There it was. It wasn't the first time he had heard her call Malfoy by his first name, but it was the first of such occasions that they had been locked away privately in his bedroom. She never failed in converting back into her old language of referring to her arch enemy by his last name. Things had changed though and quite possibly she had just said Draco out of habit that had been drilled into her over the last months and not out of some small hint of respect. Even though he would have normally questioned it he realized that maybe it was his time to turn over a new leaf. Instead of flying into a rage as was his normal attitude he left the comment at the wayside and moved onto bigger problems. Such as he had his girlfriend alone in his bedroom with nobody else around.

Not wanting to push her into her protective shell anymore he began with slow, gentle kisses. At first she didn't respond but pretty quickly she began to reciprocate his feelings. It was tender and loving. Nothing was forced but pretty quickly things began to heat up. Ron had just extracted Hermione's right arm from her jumper when he heard a knock on the door.

"Shh," he covered Hermione's mouth with kisses. Not giving her a chance to jump up and open the door.

Her milky white skin glowed as the light reflected off the satiny smooth mounds that bulged out of her bra cups. For some reason though, the person on the other side of the door was still there and their knocking had grown more persistent.

"Damn," he muttered gruffly, "can't they get a hint. We aren't here."

A smile spread across Hermione's face, "Come here," she mouthed and at the same time she reached out a hand and pulled him back towards her, "they'll eventually get the hint."

He sure hoped so. He'd never seen Hermione like this. Sure sometimes she moaned about the interruption but never had she completely ignored it. He didn't quite know what had got into her, but whatever it was he liked it that was for sure.

The knocking turned to more persistent banging but pretty soon the person had little choice but to give up and come back later.

"You realize we just got busted," she giggled, "now the whole house is going to know that we've been up to some questionable activities behind locked doors."

"Just think how much worse it could be though if it was allowed to be leaked to the press. Nobody can talk to loudly here because remember we are ex's."

"Oh really, well I feel like doing some unthinkable things with my ex right now, but I don't know what he'd think of that. Since we are broken up after all."

"I'll never tell."

It was the ceremonious hand shake. Pretty quickly sweat was glistening and sheets were twisted. It all ended with nails digging in and names being screamed.

"I love you," she whispered into the sweat stained crook of his neck.

Clinging to each other just felt right.

"Hermione," Ron whispered as he pulled himself back so he could look at his girlfriend from arms length.

"What?" a brief look of panic quickly swept across her face. Ron had never been one for cuddling but even this was unlike him as he never was much of a talker either.

"I know it's unrealistic right now and but I also know that I can't go on like this anymore."

"Shh, please," she whimpered, "don't," she couldn't believe it. After what they had just done, how could he even think it?

"It's okay," he soothed once he saw her distress, "this wasn't how I envisioned doing this..."

"Ron you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"These past few months I've realized how much you mean to me. I hate standing in a room and not being able to grin when I see you come in the room. When you walk in the opposite direction and into his arms it nearly kills me. I know it won't be right away and I know that you won't be able to say anything to anybody but I want to at least come home at night and know that you are mine. That you aren't going anywhere, regardless of what events occur during the day. Hermione I know this isn't the romantic setting that you deserve but I can't wait any longer, will you marry me?"

xxx

Preview:

"Nice of you to stop by to say your good-byes."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Packing, I'll do it."

a/n It's been awhile. I can honestly say that I forgot this story even existed, but I have some big ideas now and so please stay tuned for some more updates pretty quickly. Please review.


	7. Drinks?

Her head was swimming. It felt like she had been submerged head first into a vat of some unknown gooey matter. It had filled her ears, blocked her eyes and clogged her nose and mouth, making it so each breath she tried to grasp for left her feeling unsatisfied.

She really couldn't recall how she had got herself in such a situation, the only thing she knew was how she was going to get out of it. For some that may have been the biggest hurdle, but when the task meant saying yes, yes I will, it was never easy.

Beneath her feet, the aged carpet of a house that was long past its glory years lay threadbare and trampled. Along the centre of the corridor, where the most traffic had passed over it lay almost worn down to the floor boards. Countless individuals had traced the very path she was about to take. Down the corridor, ten steps. Turn on the landing, go down the stairs. One...two...three...all the way to fourteen and then down the next corridor. The journey wouldn't be a long one, unfortunately. It was taking all of her will power to simply propel her feet forwards. One in front of the other, and repeat.

The corridor was dark. It had been designed that way. The previous owners had never been found of the light. Choosing to vanquish it at every opportunity. As a result, they had only allowed for candle holders to be installed sporadically down the length of the corridor. The eerie glow that each candle cast bounced around. It wasn't enough light to see much except that you weren't about to walk head first into a wall. Something that she had no desire to do. Imagine having to explain that one.

The door was second on the left. Across the hall and one floor down from her own. She'd never been in his room. Well, she had, but that was before he had occupied it. Long before he had ever considered what fate held in store for him. It was truly mind boggling when she tried to think about it. About how far they'd come in such a short time. Then again it could be argued that really he hadn't changed. He was just doing everything in his power to not lose his freedom, his life and ultimately his soul.

He wasn't doing this because he believed in the cause. It was simply an act of desperation. Whatever the case, it was still ironic to think that one Draco Malfoy was living, eating and following orders issued by members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Her feet had carried her to his door and before she could change her mind she raised a closed fist. The pounding echoed back at her as it bounced off the sturdy, solid wood door that stood in front of her. Almost instantly, before she even had a chance to pull back her raised hand, the door creaked open. Ever so slightly, just enough for the occupant of the room to peer out with cold grey eye.

Without giving him a chance to react she pushed open the door. She had quickly evaluated that he was not standing in the way of the door opening and thus this maneuver would be successful. Even he wouldn't be quick enough to block the flying mass of wood. That didn't mean he wouldn't try. It just showed that while she was learning the art of survival as a soildier he was sitting around being pampered by House Elves.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly, "last time I checked, the only reason we were on speaking terms was because we had to. Now, not so much, so if you wouldn't mind get out of my room."

Reflexively her eyes had already scanned the room, collecting a mental inventory for future reference. She had trained herself during the horocrux search to be aware of everything around her. There could be no surprises, as a surprise during the war would all to often get you killed, or worse. There wasn't much to see in his room. A lone rucksack sat partially filled atop the quilt. Nothing else occupied the small space. A smile at least was due. Apparently she wasn't the only one that thought of how to fit the most into the smallest of spaces while packing.

"What?" he demanded defensively, "you just barge into my room and then you proceed to stand and smirk at me."

"Bah," she snorted, "coming from the Master of the Smirk himself."

Maybe, just maybe she saw the corner of his lip turn up, but only for a fraction of a second. No, they weren't supposed to show even tolerance of each other. It was rather ironic when you thought about it, considering they had been tasked with uniting two very different classes of people, all the while, behind closed doors they really couldn't stand the sight of each other. With that in mind though, why had things played out like they had already. When she looked back on it, they had almost been civil to each other. They had gone for ice cream after all and that was definitely not part of the assignment. She needed to give herself a shake, those type of thoughts weren't getting her anywhere.

"Stop!"

"Stop what?" he enquired, "I'm sorry, well not really I'm just trying to sound polite, but I need to go."

"Packing, stop packing," she finished in almost a whisper. It was like going against her pride to say that. Yes, she knew that it was the best thing and probably the right thing but that didn't alleviate the turmoil it was causing her.

He had his back towards her, but he turned back around to face her. Not quick enough to elicits an annoying slew of questions that were bound to spew out of her lips, but quick enough that he could see her facial expression. What was going on?

"I'm sorry," why was he saying this so much, it wasn't like he was every really sorry for anything he did, "but I have to get going. I'm expected at the ministry in ten minutes. If I'm not it will be on my record that I didn't come in willingly. We can't have that now can we. Oh the differences it will make. Maybe I'll get 3 consecutive life sentences instead of the 4 I'm supposed to be laden with. You know how much a difference that will make."

"Why are you giving up so easily?" she couldn't help but enquire. It seemed so unlike him to give up and go without a fight. She had fully not expected to see him again. She had figured he would have jumped at the head start he was given and left the country for some unknown land.

"What choice do I have? They'll find me wherever I go. It's no use, I'll end up there whatever happens."

"You're still going to die in that place whatever sentence you receive. Why not seize your last moments and go in knowing you didn't give into the enemy, that you did everything in your power to fight for your cause?"

"But I can walk in with my head held high."

That wasn't what she had been thinking. It was not that it had never crossed her mind what may have happened if the enemy had won the war. Most people tried to push that thought away, but for Hermione, the ultimate planner she couldn't help but have a game plan in play. She'd fight, fight until the end until there was not an ounce of hope left to be squeezed out. The one thing she did know though was that she would rather die than become a prisoner of war. That was the ultimate slap in the face. They could do just about anything to her but to take her prisoner, throw her in jail because she did not see eye to eye with them, well that was something she would never be able to stomach.

It was with that in mind that she couldn't help but muse about what was making Malfoy tick. While she would never even begin to say she could agree with what he had done, she had to admit that his situation wasn't much different from what hers had been very close to becoming. The situations were so opposite they were almost identical.

What she didn't understand was what he thought he could gain by going in with his dignity. Unless, no that would never be possible, he felt remorse for what he had done and he was ready to accept his punishment. Or maybe he was accepting his fate.

"I guess that's why they put you in Slytherin," she said at a volume that was only a hint louder than a mumble, "no courage to stand up for what you believe in when things go down the tube."

It wasn't like she was encouraging him to jump back on his evil high train, she just thought that what he stood for was a bit more than puffs of smoke. Alas that was all it appeared to be. Empty threats, mindless banter. Child's play. He wasn't the real meat of the problem.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he fired hotly back at her.

"Oh, did I say something?"

"Perfect, just bloody perfect."

"The only reason I'm here is to say that you can unpack your bag. I've thought over some stuff, talked it over with Ron and we've decided that what we are doing is a sacrifice but it is for the best."

"Oh really, so you want me to honestly believe that you're little boyfriend is okay with me snogging you in the middle of a crowded banquet hall?"

She wanted to defend Ron, to say that he was no longer her boyfriend but she held her tongue. It was all a matter of need-to-know and Draco Malfoy definitely didn't need-to-know.

"And what if it's not you? What if it's me? I have something to uphold here too. There is still a lot of people out there who look up to what I've done. I'm a lot of things, but I am not just some worthless piece of meat that can be used, beaten and battered and then thrown out. I'm a Malfoy and that name makes all the difference."

She couldn't hold back a snort. There he was again, right back up on his high horse citing the family motto, _I'm better than you because my family tree can be tracked back the farthest, because my Gringott's Vault is the largest. _Well, those things really meant snot in the new Wizarding World that stood before them.

His comment though made her think she found the answer to why he was just rolling over and accepting prison. He felt like a traitor to his family and his upbringing in the midst of the Order of the Phoenix and he would do anything to escape the ridicule.

"Fine, have fun spending all your gold at the first rate resort they call Azkaban. You know, I hear they serve you three square meals a month. That's truly amazing service. Don't forget the size of your wardrobe is unheard of. Slacks and a shirt if you're lucky. It was nice knowing you. Well, actually why bother lying now, good riddance. I wonder which of your lowly so called friends we can get to take your place. I'm sure they'll be jumping at the chance to get out of that hell hole. Do me a favour when you get there, tell them that you've abdicated, your position is waiting to be filled by some other loser who would sell their soul to be free of those soul suckers. Thanks."

It struck her as partially insane that she was saying those things. Why on earth was she trying to persuade him to stay? She knew that he didn't even deserve to be in Azkaban, none of the men and women who had taken the Dark Mark deserved that sort of respect, but she was fighting for him to stay. But why? It wasn't like they couldn't do as she had just said and replace him. Sure it would take some juggling of logistics, she'd probably be removed from the mission but that wasn't to say it wasn't quite doable. She'd have to think about that one.

"Let me get this straight, underneath all that babbling you just want me to stay?"

Damn, he'd picked up on that too. Time for some damage control, "I just think that what we are doing is important. People really need us to set a good example for them. Everyone's been through so much, even if they aren't looking up to us for the uniting of differences, maybe they could see us as young love. Isn't that enough to strive for? To restore love once more to the world?"

Without a word he stepped over to his pack. She was sure he was going to pick it up and apparate away, but he didn't. And for the second time in as many minutes she felt relief and she didn't know why.

"Let's go talk to McGonagall, I think we need some new conditions laid out."

He brushed past her and without another word started down the corridor in search of their former Professor. Leaving Hermione standing with her lower jaw at her feet, alone in the room. What had just happened?

xxx

There had been countless times in her short life that she had found herself in dangerous, frustrating or just plain stupid situations because of those around her or even her own stupidity. The troll, going through the trap door, searching for segments of a mad mans soul. This one pretty much took the cake though. Here she was strolling hand in hand with a confirmed Death Eater down the sunny wizarding street.

They had given their 'relationship' a break for a while. This was their first public appearance in nearly a month. Four weeks had passed and unbeknown to society they had not been taking a relationship breather or hiding away alone in the bedroom.

What their absence had achieve was getting people talking. The rumour mill had been working over time and so had the gossip columnists at the Daily Prophet. It was truly remarkable what people could come up with. The most interesting part about it was that nobody had stated the real reason, even in passing. Nobody had cried fowl and claimed that what Hermione and Draco were doing was actually a ploy to unite the population. It was because of that that McGonagall knew she had assembled the right team. What it really came down to was, is the relationship so far fetched that intense love was the easiest and only explanation for people to come up with. So far that's all people were talking about.

The late September sun only carried a hint of the strength it had possessed only mere weeks before. Accompanying the shining rays though was a steady breeze, just strong enough for those wearing hats to have to hold onto the brim to ensure that they weren't whipped away.

Hermione clutched her cloak around her, stopping it from billowing out behind her as she walked. She couldn't do it for long because pretty soon Draco had decided that holding hands was not enough. His long right arm wrapped itself protectively around her lower back. His hand lay firmly on her hip, puling her in towards him as they meandered down the crowded street.

Thankfully they were just walking along, there was no tricks or stunts planned for at least the next two weeks. They were supposed to reintegrate themselves back into the social scene and then things would start rolling. The September 3 date had been push back too. Thank goodness was all the two young adults could think. The longer they could put that off the better.

Underneath Hermione's cloak rested a small pouch. Attached to a long leather chord that she had draped across one should and coming to rest on the opposite hip. The pouch had very little space to hold much more than a small rock, but that was all it was being used for. She had placed the item in the pouch as they had left Headquarters that morning, just as she had done everyday for the last month. She knew that like every other day when she finally returned home from the days adventures she would open up the small draw string and remove the single item. Only then in the safety of Headquarters would she place her engagement ring back on her finger where it would remain until the next morning came and she'd start all over again.

"How does a drink sound darling?" his husky voice drawled.

It still startled her every time she heard him speak to her. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Not in a million years was she supposed to be waltzing down the streets in the arms of the Slytherin bad boy. Oh how lucky she was. To have learned how to control her cringing that was.

"The Leaky Cauldron then?"

"I can't think of anywhere better."

Their voices carried over the chatter of the other shoppers. It still seemed odd to Hermione to not see Diagon Alley teaming with teenagers. Being muggle born she had never been to the wizarding shopping district until it was time for her to go off to Hogwarts. While the other students had ventured there throughout the rest of the year as young children, she had never had that opportunity. As such she had only ever seen the shops crowded with her fellow Hogwarts students vying for the best owl or broomstick every August. September brought a whole knew dimension to the shops.

Once safely seated at the bar in the dimly lit pub, Hermione rested her elbows on the bar top and spun on her chair. Staring deeply into her lovers eyes she held his gaze for what felt like an eternity. Finally she cast her eyes downwards, towards her feet and she felt her cheeks glow rosy with a blush.

The bartender placed two filled glasses in front of them and then turned and went back to wiping out a stack of glasses that had accumulated on the back countertop.

"Play it up a little bit," he quietly mouthed to her.

She nonchalantly turned around in her chair and scanned the crowded pub. Sure enough in the furthest, darkest corner she could just make out the most notorious gossip columnist the Prophet had to offer. How somebody could rival Rita Skeeter was behind Hermione's comprehension, but somehow she managed to.

Hermione placed her hand on Malfoy's knee and slowly began to rub it. He leaned over to seductively whisper something into her ear and she threw her head back in reply and let out a chuckle. This was crazy, who ever heard of trying to attract the reporters?

For the next half an hour they mumbled sweet nothings at each other. The bartender refilled their glasses twice and by the time they got up to leave Hermione hated to admit it but she was rather tipsy. That had been a lot to drink in such a short period of time. Malfoy wrapped his arm around her to hold her on her feet, but she squirmed away, "I can manage myself thank you very much," she growled.

"Fine," he drew back his hands in a surrendering motion.

It didn't last long though. The first step she took proved to much for her. Thankfully he caught her, keeping her vertical but by now the entire pub knew that Hermione Granger had had a bit to much to drink.

He knew it wasn't his place to kiss her, it wouldn't play up well on his part that he was taking advantage of a drunk woman, but if only she'd turn around and kiss him. They had all eyes upon them and wasn't that their targeted audience? Sure enough Hermione still had enough of her wits about her to turn around and pull him towards her into a sloppy snog. That's what it was, a snog, plain and simple. No romance, no love. Just a desperate need to throw oneself at the other.

The alcohol was rich on her breath. It was strong, but he knew his would be the same. They had chosen the same poison as they did every time they went out.

"I think it's time to get you home," he murmured loud enough for those around him to catch on to what his intent for the rest of the day was.

As he was just about to apparate them both back to Headquarters he glanced one last time at the reporter. She was sitting leaned back in her chair with a grin stretching from ear to ear. _Oh I see you, _Malfoy thought, _and you are just a pawn in a game that's a lot bigger than you are._

Back at Headquarters, Malfoy deposited a giggling Hermione in a chair in the kitchen. Thankfully the room was empty, he didn't much feel like dealing with anybody, especially when it would involve explaining why Hermione was drunk at the tender hour of two in the afternoon.

"I want to go out though," Hermione wined, "this isn't any fun here. Nobody's here and nobody's been drinking."

He wasn't going to bother remind her that he had matched her drink for drink, he would only be wasting his breath.

"Why aren't you drunk? I am so out of it."

She was right, while his first impression had been that she was only tipsy, that impression had been proven wrong very quickly.

"What's going on?" a rough voice called out from the doorway.

"Ronnie?" Hermione tried to jump out of her seat, but instead she tripped over the leg and fell flat out across Malfoy's lap, "who put that thing there? I swear some people."

Malfoy had to hold back his laughter as he helped return Hermione to a standing position. Between Weasley and Hermione he didn't know who to watch. Both of them had priceless expressions on his face.

"Well, I'm off now, she's yours to deal with. I didn't sign up for baby-sitting Granger at Headquarters. Hopefully she doesn't puke on you," with a mocking wave Malfoy strutted out of the room, leaving a bewildered and angered Ron holding up his giggling fiancé. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone out for drinks with Hermione let alone partied it up with her over lunch. Now he was left to clean up Malfoy's messes. It was about time Malfoy learned that Hermione was not able to hold her liquor, so Ron didn't have to come in and clean up the mess again.

That was only one of many things Ron hoped to ground into Malfoy's brain.

xxx

a/n The usual, please review. Cheers


	8. Unrest

She wanted to get out, no needed to get out. The walls were closing in on her and the roof was falling. Faster and faster. It was trying to suffocate her, and it was succeeding.

Why she had matched him drink for drink was beyond her. At that point it had seemed like she had something to prove, now she was just suffering. She really didn't know what she was trying to prove, but regardless of her reasoning she had done it. He was double her weight, obviously she wouldn't fare as well as he would. Whatever the case, here she was and she'd have to deal with her stupidity later.

The problem that stood before the young couple at the moment was that Hermione wanted out of the confines that the house had to offer. Ron felt horrible that he couldn't simply step out the door with her and walk her down to the park, for fear of being spotted. Even if they were in a muggle neighbourhood. It was ironic when you though about it, Grimmauld Place, the House of Black was in a notoriously muggle residential area. Who would have ever thought that that would be where a family of known muggle haters would choose to live. It just showed how things had been before the first rise of Voldemort.

Without any warning Hermione started to skip towards the door. She had it in her mind that she was going outside and nobody was going to stop her. Ron knew that with the state she was in, it wasn't safe for her to be wandering around alone. Hermione had missed the last briefing but there had been word that some mysterious disturbances had been occurring in the South.

With that nagging in the back of his mind, Ron jumped up and followed Hermione down the corridor that lead from the kitchen to the front door. Everything was quiet. Nobody was around to go out with her. By now he was getting pretty desperate. He had no other choice.

"Hold on a minute, we'll go for a walk. I just want to grab my cloak. Can you wait for two minutes while I run upstairs?" he was stalling, hoping he would come across somebody on the upper floors. He knew Malfoy was in the house, but he wasn't that desperate. Yet! Then again, Malfoy had been the instigator of this mess in the first place.

He received a brief nod in response, but he didn't really know if she had registered what he had said exactly. Not wasting anymore time he bolted up the stairs. Like he had feared, nobody was around.

"Harry," he called as he pounded on his friends door. When nobody came he called again. He had a feeling he was in there though, "I need help. Hermione," if that didn't get his raven-haired friend moving he didn't know what would.

Like he had expected or at least hoped the door flew open. Ron tried to ignore the fact that his baby sister was lounging back on Harry's bed. It was better for everyone's relationships if he did such.

"What's going on?" she called over from her position, "did I hear something about Hermione?"

"Yeah, come on Harry, I need your help," Ron turned to run back down to Hermione but stopped suddenly when he heard.

"I'll come too," Ginny cried as she jumped off the bed.

"No!" Ron shouted, more harshly than he had actually intended, "I'll explain later."

That wasn't good enough for Ginny who had had enough of being excluded. It took for Harry to wave her off for her to finally admit defeat. Without Hermione there, she had little hope of overpowering her overprotective brother and boyfriend. One would be bad enough at the best of times.

Ron had a plan and it would not work if Ginny was tagging along.

At the bottom of the stairs he realized she was gone. Sure enough they saw her halfway down the block, stumbling along when they exited the front door. It was obvious now to Harry what had caused Ron to be so frantic. With a shared glance they communicated their plan and then took off after her down the road.

She didn't notice the two new bodies that had managed to sneak up behind her. That was scary in itself. Anyone muggle or wizard alike could have seriously harmed her. That's when Ron knew for sure he had made the right decision.

She wasn't walking quickly, more like meandering, making it easy enough for the two men to make up the distance between them. It took for them to place a hand on her shoulder for her to realize she had company. To their satisfaction she wasn't as helpless as they had first thought. She whirled around and had her wand out and pointing at them before the two men could even reach for their pockets. It just went to show how their adolescent years had made defence ingrained into their reflexes. Only when she saw who the men were did she lower her wand.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, a smile spreading wide across her face, "I was just walking to the park. Are you going to join me?"

Without waiting for either of them to reply, she turned and set off down the road once more. Harry looked over at Ron who shrugged before they too started walking down the road.

Across the street, down the narrow lane that wound between two houses, and out in onto the next street and into a whole different world they walked. The street, consisted of old, run down row-houses. No trees, no grass, just concrete and bricks. It was a cold and unfriendly place, but it was where the park was.

When Hermione said she was going to the park, she didn't mean a place with manicured lawns, fountains and gardens. No, it was a cement pad with an old wooden jungle gym with rotting planks, and a rusted out set of swings. She wandered over to one of the swings and sat down. As she slowly began swinging back and forth, the horrible screech of un-oiled hinges groaned in protest. With nothing else to do, Harry sat down on the other vacant swing and Ron leaned up against the painted peeled support beam. Nobody spoke. They simply swung back and forth. The two men watching their companion whose eyes flitted around the playgrounds perimeter.

The area was deserted, all the children of the neighbourhood where off learning arithmetic and grammar in primary school, and it wasn't really an area where adults went out for an afternoon stroll. Therefore when a group of people rounded the corner and made a beeline for the park, Harry new they weren't the members of a walking group. Nor where they a play-group coming to play on the monkey bars. Harry jumped off of his swing and Ron jumped into action as well. Nobody else was around, they'd risk apparating. It was too apparent that their approaching visitors where of magic themselves, and that's what worried the duo. They were wearing cloaks. No innocent wizard wore a cloak out in the muggle world. Even Hermione in the state she had been in was smart enough to take hers off before leaving Grimmauld Place. It was obvious that these wizards didn't care what they did.

Harry was the closest to Hermione and so he reached out to grab her so they could get out of there. Before they could apparate, a jet of light shot between them and crashed into the withered apparatus behind them. The trios wands were drawn and they were right back into a world that was out to get them. Hermione was by now fully aware of the situation and was doing everything she could to get them safely out of there. It showed her true skill as a witch that she could hit her target with the most perfectly executed curse even when she couldn't walk properly.

They didn't know who the their attackers were, nor were they going to stop firing curses long enough to find out. Really each of them could have just apparated themselves out of there, but nobody wanted to leave Hermione to apparate by herself. With that in mind they kept firing, trying to take down the cloaked figures who outnumbered them two to one, or at least hold them off until they could all get close enough to apparate together.

They were covering each others backs as the figures encircled them. As Hermione stepped back she felt herself collide into another body. A quick look out of the corner of her eye gave her all the information she needed, flaming red hair. Harry backed into her seconds later and she grabbed them and apparated away.

With a clunk they landed in a pile on the first landing of Grimmauld Place.

"Is everyone okay, sorry I overshot?" Hermione questioned, the worry in her voice was evident. She knew that she probably shouldn't have apparated, but at that time she had felt like it was best for everyone if they got out of the park as quick as possible. Now that they were out, she hoped that nobody was splinched.

"Why didn't we just get out of there when we first saw them approaching?" Ron moaned. Somehow he had been the lucky one to end up on the bottom of the pile.

Harry who was teetering in the middle of the Golden Trio Sandwich groaned, "because we both though Hermione was in no state to do exactly what she just did."

"Hey, stop groaning, you're not on the bottom here."

"Oof, sorry guys," Hermione rolled over, releasing her friends.

Before any of them could stand up they heard footsteps running at them from both directions. Down the upstairs corridor and from the kitchen. The ones coming down the corridor almost fell down the stairs as they rounded the corner and tripped over the pile of bodies.

"What's going on?" a voice called from the bottom of the stairs as a body started flying, but luckily crashed into the wall and stopped it from tumbling down the entire staircase.

"Why are you lying on the landing?"

"Who taught you guy's to apparate?"

"Same person as you," of course the last question had been uttered by the snide Slytherin, and Ron was in no position to be forgiving, "If you hadn't of screwed up this morning so grandly, we wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place."

"Me, what does this situation have to with me? Maybe the impact damaged the few brain cells you have remaining."

"Coming from you that's special. If I recall correctly, you were the one to trip over us and fly straight into the wall. I hope that impact wiped that smirk permanently off your face."

"Boys, enough," an angry voice chided them, "this is not some immature dorm party. Need I remind you that you are adult and in this house you will act as adults. Am I understood?"

"Sorry Professor," they all murmured meekly to McGonagall who had appeared at the bottom of the staircase and was looking up disapprovingly at them, "now would anybody like to enlighten me on why I'm looking at four bodies sprawled out on top of each other on a staircase landing?"

Hermione's head spun around. Sure enough Malfoy had joined the pile and never stood back up. Of course it didn't take him long to realize that as well. Roughly he stood up, making sure to step on Ron's outstretched fingers as he did so.

"Oww," Ron groaned.

"Sorry, didn't see them there."

This earned them another glare from McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley who had emerged from the kitchen.

"Hermione dear, is everything all right?" Mrs. Weasley enquired, but without waiting for a reply she bolted up the stairs.

"No not how I'm doing, being your favourite son and all," Ron mocked under his breath, but thankfully for his sake his mother was to preoccupied with the blood the was dripping down from Hermione's shoulder.

"Come here dear, what on earth happened to you. Did you hit something sharp when you fell?"

Mrs. Weasley pried back the sleeve of Hermione's blouse and only then did she realize that the wound was not from a tumble down the stairs. The gash ran from her collarbone to the middle of her shoulder blade and appeared singed around the outside. The worst of it was not the sheer size of the cut, but the fact that a glowing yellow pus had begun oozing out of it. There was no natural reason for that colour. The only thing that could explain it was...

"Who cursed you?" the look of realization passed over Mrs. Weasley's face, followed shortly thereafter by panic, "Is anyone else hurt? Where were you?"

What followed that was everyone jumping to their feet and taking an inventory of their body. Ten fingers and toes, just as a new mother would do. Everything was all accounted for, except for the missing skin on Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up in the kitchen, and don't you boys go anywhere. I want a full account of what happened," she ordered sternly.

It took awhile for Mrs. Weasley to manage to clean up Hermione. Whatever had hit her was a mystery to everyone in the room. Nobody had ever seen anything like it, and Hermione hadn't even been aware that she had been hit, so the possibility of identifying the curse based on its appearance was out of the question.

Only after a white bandage had been applied and Hermione was given a new, undamaged shirt to put on did the interrogations start. First it was why they had gone outside in the first place. Hermione was alert enough by this time for them not to have to elaborate on the finer details. Next it was why Ron had gone. That one was a bit harder to explain, but they managed. Finally the harder questions came. Who were the people? Male, female, numbers? Any identifying factors? Anything? But they had nothing.

With a sigh McGonagall pushed back her chair and began pacing around. Nobody spoke for several minutes, finally she broke the still air, "I just got out of a meeting. It appears that there has been some unrest in some muggles areas and it has been confirmed to be by wizarding means."

"Unrest, why are we just hearing about this now?" Hermione cried out, not realizing that everyone except herself and Malfoy had already been briefed that there was something going on, just not what is was, or any other details.

"This is new to me as well. Apparently it has taken us until now to relate some of these strange incidents that have been reported to the muggle police to having been done in fact by wizards."

"Who are they?"

"That is what we don't know. We know very little about them, who they are, what their goal is. So far it has just been muggles they are after. Until today at least I guess. I'm afraid we need to act fast. This is going to sweep the morning Prophet. The ministry is just releasing it. I need to find out everything I can about this group. Otherwise I fear, with the fear everyone has just experienced, this may be blown way out of proportion. Or maybe not enough. We don't know what we're dealing with here."

"So you want Malfoy and I to take a hold on our other orders and assist in the information seeking mission?" Hermione enquired only slightly hopefully. She knew what was just around the corner in their assignment and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Of course not. Now more than ever will the people need something to look up to. This is the perfect opportunity for you two to stand up and show the world that this is not a time to panic. They have already started falling in love with you as a couple, use that to your advantage. Now, no orders are in place yet. We'll have a formal meeting tonight after supper. I want all members here. We need to get as much of a head start on this as possible. Understood?"

A series of nods confirmed and then McGonagall was gone. Leaving everyone even more confused than before.


End file.
